There are currently over 500,000 slot machines in operation that generate more than $15 billion in annual revenue for United States casinos. Most casinos generate more than half of their gaming revenues from slot machines and some individual casinos offer two or three thousand slot machines at a single location. In fact, two different casinos in Connecticut each provide over six thousand gaming devices for players.
Popular casino games such as craps and blackjack offer a social experience. In fact, one reason these games are popular is that people at the same table tend to win and lose together as a group. Such games create a team spirit, pitting the gamblers at the table against the casino. People enjoy such shared experiences and thus tend to travel to casinos in groups, such as a husband and wife, groups of co-workers, and groups of friends. In contrast to craps and blackjack however, for some players, slot machine gaming may be an isolating experience. What is needed are systems and methods that facilitate a more social experience while playing gaming devices, particularly for groups of players.